Singhamid Mukherjee
First son of Indian Wrestler “Ishaan Mukherjee“ and star or the modern day Indian wrestling scene. Since 2002 he has been one of the top wrestlers at “Tiger Championship Wrestling“ (TCW) and he is the 8 time (and counting) winner of the ”Tiger World Championship” title History Childhood Born In 1984 to famous Indian wrestler “Ishaan Mukherjee” He grew up with a tough work-out regime and was trained to be faster, stronger and more skilled than his father. As a strong and boisterous child, he was easily the favourite son of his father being much more well-liked than his brother “Daleumi” (Percy Parker). Since birth, Singhamid was brought up specifically to follow in his father’s footsteps and be a perfect heir. Joining TCW He joined the Tiger Championship Wrestling roster in 2002 at the age of 18 under the title “Prince Mukherjee“ with a character resembling an arrogant and brash son and heir to his father who was currently in the middle of one of his longest title reigns. Singhamid stepped out of his father’s shadow and became a star in his own right, he was instantly at the top of the brand’s roster and became known for being better and more skilled than his father ever was in the ring. He even amounted to winning the “Indian championship” in his first year at the company was the most feared heel on the brand. Solo career When his father moved over to join WWE for a period he emerged even further into the centre of the spotlight and was the most iconic star of the era. He managed to win every available men’s title on the brand at least once, winning the Indian title 12 times, the Asian title 3 times, the tag titles 2 times and the World championship 8 times. His career had him change from heel to face and back again quite often with him being a well loved and strong face defending anyone in need and defeating any opponent, but he was also the most popular heel the company had ever seen bullying any weaker opponent he came across. When his father returned to TCW in 2014, he was welcomed back by his son with open arms and the two briefly became a tag team to dominate the tag division as father and son. This came to an end when Singhamid turned on his father and left the 57 year old superstar beaten and battered in the ring. Ishaan was forced to defend the tag titles alone against a tough rival and ultimately lost both belts “The Bengali Bruisers” with Singhamid appearing at the top of the ramp to throw his belt down at his feet. Feud with Ishaan Singhamid disappeared for a few weeks until his father claimed the Tiger World Championship for himself one last time defeating ”Rajesh Chandra” in a surprise victory. Before Ishaan had finished celebrating, Singhamid walked out and stepped toe-to-toe against his father, the feud would last several months with Ishaan fighting multiple different opponents and Singhamid always being present to watch. Finally the time came when Singhamid fought his father in a title match at a TCW pay-per-view. The match was the Main event of the PPV lasting for over 40 mins. It was a great match with both participants showing off their best efforts and letting no small amount of their efforts be wasted. It’s was truly the match that would define Ishaan’s career and he gave all he had for one last match while Singhamid proved why he was the best wrestler on the brand. In the end the son‘s endurance won the battle between two generations as Ishaan couldn’t keep up with the younger Mukherjee and Singhamid pinned his father to end his father’s 16th and final World title reign and begin his own 7th reign. The son embraced his father with mutual love and respect as they set their feud aside. This spelled the end for his father’s career as Ishaan Mukherjee retired at the age of 58 and was subsequently inducted into the TCW Hall of fame. Move to WWE He enjoyed several additional title reigns over the following few years until he moved to the WWE in 2020 taking the Indian Championship with him. Partially to fight a new range of different opponents but also follow his father’s journey once again he decided to spend a few years at WWE and was drafted to Throwdown just like his brother “Percy” who was deceased by this point. Like both his father and brother, McMahon insisted that he change his name for something easier for a western ordinance to understand. But unlike “Tank” and “Percy” Singhamid refused to change his first name and only agreed to going by his family’s surname “Parker” as a result his name at WWE became “Singhamid Parker” and was subsequently referred to as “Prince Parker” When Singham‘s brother “Percy Parker” came back from the dead, the pair formed an unlikely tag team that would occasionally form together. Despite this, Singhamid was still first and foremost a solo superstar. Category:Indian Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Wrestling Champions Category:Mukherjee Wrestling Family Category:Heels Category:TCW